1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support device, more particularly to a support device for a child vehicle safety seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child vehicle safety seat usually includes a support device connected to a front bottom part of a seat member for standing on a vehicle floor. The support device has a telescopic configuration so that the seat member can be placed stably on a vehicle seat at a desired inclination. One example of the conventional support device is disclosed in Japanese patent publication number JP2003094994.
The conventional support device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese patent publication is disadvantageous in that, since only one lateral side of a support member of the support device is formed with a plurality of spaced apart axially aligned positioning holes for engagement with a height adjusting mechanism, sturdiness of the support device is not satisfactory.